Ascension
by Aaronlewis54321
Summary: AU where Trunks never comes from the future and Gohan ascends earlier.
1. Chapter 1

Ascension

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only.

A/N Hey! This is chapter one of my Dragon ball Z story Ascension, an AU where Gohan ascends to super Saiyan earlier and it affects the timeline in certain ways

Gohan trembled in complete fear as he sensed the mind numbing power approach earth. As much as he tried to tell himself otherwise, he knew that it was the power of the once unbeatable Frieza. He also sensed a power even greater with Frieza as well. He ran to the phone and called his friend and fellow warrior Krillin.

"Krillin! Do you sense that!?" Gohan questioned, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong.

"Yeah, I sense it too, I can't believe it." The monk responded. Gohan could hear a slight quiver in his voice as he talked, trying to hide his fear from the young fighter.

They agreed to meet near the ship, and Gohan put on his armor from Namek and flew towards the power before his mom could stop him.

At Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber at 300 times earth's gravity. He had been training for 8 hours straight and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. He had beaten the bots long ago and now was practicing dodging Ki blasts. He charged the blast and released it with Earth shattering force. He was flying in the air and training his flight reflexes. Just as the blast approached from behind and he prepared to intercept it, he felt a huge power near Earth. He recognized the power as the galactic tyrant, and gasped just as the blast exploded into his back. He ignored the pain as he lay on the ground. Images of his time under slavery flashed through his mind. He thought of the countless beatings and humiliations brought to him by Frieza. "No! This can't be!" Vegeta screamed in frustration as each of the images played through his mind as if they were actually happening.

Vegeta was gripped by fear and the first thoughts in his mind were of escape. After only a few seconds of this, his pride overcame him. "NO! I refuse to give in! I have the pride of my entire race in my hands!" He screamed as he exited the gravity chamber and raced towards the power that he knew dwarfed his own.

Gohan and Krillin met up in the sky and flew in relative silence towards the place that it seemed Frieza would land. They landed about a mile off, and soon Tien and Yamcha arrived. The two earthlings, who had never felt the power of Frieza first hand, trembled as they realized just how outclassed they were, despite their intense training. Piccolo arrived next, ignoring everyone except Gohan, whom he gave a slight nod to. Vegeta arrived last, with a confident smirk on his face. They were quiet at first, but as Frieza approached, Vegeta started formulating a plan. "Ok, if Frieza uses the typical planet invasion strategy, then he will send his men out and while he and the other power, who I believe his father, will stay at the ship unless their powers are needed. We should wait until everyone leaves, and then attack. They may be weak, but they could get in the way." Vegeta said.

"We can't just let his soldiers go, they would go on a killing spree!" Tien said with a scowl on his face, his disdain for Vegeta evident.

Vegeta smirked, and said "If you would let the weaklings of this planet cloud your judgment, you're even more incompetent then I thought. I suppose you could take down the weakling soldiers as the real fighter fights Frieza"

"You aren't fooling any one Vegeta, his power makes yours look just as insignificant as it does mine!" Tien responded challengingly.

Vegeta growled and was about to respond, when piccolo yelled "are you two going to act like children, or-

Everyone went silent as the ship passed right over them. They all felt their stomachs flip, as the truly indescribable powers were so close.

"Ok fine then" Vegeta said with more urgency in his voice "Three eyes, Scar face, and midget, you three kill his soldiers after they fly off. Me, the brat, and the green man will approach Frieza and his father and start the fight." The humans brushed off the insults and prepared to charge. "Make sure not to fly, or their scouters will sense you." They waited until the soldiers flew off, and then they sped towards them.

Frieza crackled with electricity as scenes on Namek played through his mind. "Frieza, calm down, all that anger isn't good for you" Frieza's effeminate father said. He looked almost exactly like Frieza in his second form, except he was darker purple. "Oh no father, I'm not angry, quite the contrary, I'm the most excited I've ever been!" Frieza said unconvincingly.

_I can't wait until I see this so called super saiyan. Maybe I should employ him instead of this disappointment. _King cold thought, as they approached the Earth.

When they landed, Frieza and King Cold exited the ship, and their soldiers lined up in front of them. "I want you to kill any human you see, and I want you to notify me if you see any person with a power level of over 1000. The first to see Vegeta or a small unusually strong child will be rewarded handsomely. Any who show any mercy will be face my wrath!" Frieza screamed, crackling with electricity. The soldiers all saluted and flew off.

Gohan saw the three human warriors sprint off towards the soldiers, and swallowed as he followed Vegeta and piccolo towards the insane powers. His heart was full of fear of Frieza, and he kept making himself focus and not think of his father's fate. They arrived at the ship and revealed themselves to Frieza. Frieza's face lit up with demonic pleasure when he saw them show up. "Ho ho ho, what is this? It seems my prey has rounded itself up for me!" Vegeta swallowed all of his inner doubts and said "Hello Frieza, long time no see. Funny, I didn't think it was possible that you could get any uglier, but I guess you are full of surprises". Frieza growled "You have always been so good at trash talk Vegeta! I guess you get good at it when that is all you have!" Vegeta scowled and charged at Frieza, followed closely by Piccolo and Gohan. Vegeta threw a punch at Frieza's gut, and Gohan and Piccolo aimed at his face. Frieza didn't even seem to move, but the three super warriors ended up on the ground with aching faces. They slowly got up and got back into their stances. Frieza had his normal cruel smirk on his face, and all he could think of was the look on the so called Super Saiyan's face when he arrived to find his friends and son dead. Gohan got up first and charged at Frieza once again. He used his absolute full speed and shared a few blows with Frieza before he was knocked out. Even when he blocked, each blow with the metal form of Frieza seemed bone-shattering. Gohan fell to the ground already broken, and Frieza looked to the other two warriors.

Vegeta saw Gohan fall to the ground, and once again had flashes of his beatings with Frieza. He looked to Frieza and saw the same look on his face that he always had, and his anger exploded. "You think you can get away with what you did to me?! I am the prince of the mightiest warrior race in the universe!" Frieza rolled his eyes at the familiar sounding speech, and decided to let Vegeta hit him. Vegeta rushed up and punched Frieza with full force in the face. Frieza never flinched and Vegeta grabbed his hand as he tried to hide just how much his freshly broken hand stung.

_I don't understand! Even after all of these months of training, it's like the gap between us is even greater! _Vegeta thought bitterly.

Frieza smirked and punched Vegeta in the chest, rocketing him back 100 yards. Frieza looked to Piccolo and said "are you next?" Piccolo sighed and charged at Frieza, knowing full well the odds against him were insurmountable. Frieza sidestepped his punch and grabbed his arm and kneed it, snapping his elbow backwards. Piccolo screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Frieza smiled and pointed his finger at Piccolo's head. Right before he fired, his metal index finger was sliced off by a Ki disc.

Frieza was shocked at first, followed by complete rage, and purple electricity cracked loudly around him, as he looked at the orange wearing midget. "If you thought that your death before was painful, you have no clue what pain is!" Frieza rocketed forward and kneed Krillin in the stomach. The air was knocked out of Krillin, and then Frieza teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground. Frieza left the bald man alone, wanting to draw out his pain. He walked over to Vegeta and put his foot on his chest. "This feels a little eerily similar doesn't it Vegeta?" Vegeta groaned as the pressure on his chest increased. "Hey Frieza, I've heard some pretty nasty things about you, and seeing this I'm inclined to believe them." Yamcha said as he flew up, followed closely by Tien. "Oh, look, even more bugs to squash" Frieza laughed. They frowned and charged at Frieza, even more outclassed by Frieza than the warriors who attacked him earlier. After less than two seconds, they fell out of the sky.

King Cold stood to the side and smirked. _These puny insects think that Frieza is powerful, those fools. They don't know what real power is._

Frieza, not one to forget a grudge, walked back over to Krillin and kicked him repeatedly in the gut. Blood flew out of his mouth each time. He was slowly losing consciousness, thinking about Goku, who was his last hope.

Gohan watched as Frieza tortured Krillin. His Friend Krillin. He looked around and saw his friends on the ground bleeding and broken. He hated this feeling more than anything. The feeling of absolute helplessness as his friends were in trouble. It happened time and time again. Images of his fight with Nappa, the Ginyu force, and Frieza flashed through his mind. "I have never had the power to protect my friends! I keep training to be able to help my friends, but it's never enough! I can't let Frieza do this to them! I can't let him do this to my Friends!"

Gohan screamed in anger and frustration as he stood up despite the pain and glared at Frieza. He felt complete rage as he was overcome with power. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned teal. He had no thoughts of anything except destroying Frieza. His power exploded, and Frieza turned around just as a fist connected with his jaw.

Frieza was on the ground for a few seconds, and when he got off of the ground, he trembled in fear. It was still the child in the same armor, but he was different. It was his eyes. His eyes were what struck fear into Frieza's heart. The eyes of the one warrior other than his father to best him. The eyes of a super Saiyan.

After about 5 seconds, Frieza's smile returned, though it seemed somewhat forced. "you think you are superior to me? I will kill you, and then I will kill your father!" Gohan was intrigued about the comment about his father, but he was too full of rage to say anything. The two warriors charged at each other, creating sonic booms every time that they met. Each time that Frieza struck at Gohan, Gohan would block it and hit back, and Frieza blocked all of Gohan's hits as well. It seemed like a stalemate to all except for king Cold, who saw that Gohan had the advantage due to his superior martial arts training. King Cold smirked, not worried about Gohan's power.

When they separated and stared at each other, it was obvious that Frieza's breath was more labored than Gohan's. "You filthy monkeys are all the same! You think that you are so superior, but you don't know what power is!" Frieza's eyes had a crazy look in them. "prepare to die along with your planet brat!" Frieza raised into the air with his other index finger raised. A large ball formed and he threw it at Gohan, laughing manically.

"What are you doing?" Gohan screamed as he raised his arms and closed his eyes as the large ball collided with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ascension chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only.

A/N Hey, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's number 2!

Gohan arms felt hotter than anything he had ever felt before, and he had to shield his eyes from the large magnificent ball that threatened to end him and destroy the earth. Frieza cackled loudly as Gohan was slowly pushed back by his powerful attack.

"How do you like that monkey?! This is the attack that destroyed the planet of your filthy ancestors! How fitting that it overtakes the so called legend of the saiyan race as well!"

Gohan teeth clenched and he could barely even hear Frieza's taunts as he poured all his power into repelling the blast. He kept pushing, and as time went on, Frieza continued to gain upper hand due to his enhanced abilities from his upgrades. Concentrated on what he was fighting for. His mother, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, and of course his mentor, piccolo. He thought of the time that Piccolo sacrificed himself for him. Because he was too weak. Finally, he thought of his father, who time and time again pushed beyond his limits to protect his friends and family. Gohan's aura flashed even brighter than before, and he screamed.

"No Frieza! I wont let you do this to Earth! You cannot keep killing innocent people for your own pleasure!"

Gohan focused all of his energy to his hands, and the ball flew off into space. Frieza looked at Gohan incredulously at first and then his face took a deep scowl. Both warriors had lost a decent amount of power, and they were still relatively even. Frieza charged at Gohan at full speed. Gohan caught Frieza's fist in one hand and threw a punch with the force of a freight train into Frieza's gut. Frieza's eyes bulged and he gasped for air. Gohan took a hold of Frieza's head and kneed him with full force right in the face. Their powers were the same, but Gohan's superior fighting skills meant that Frieza couldn't land a single hit. On the ground, the other warriors were regaining consciousness and attempting to follow what was happening in the air above them.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the fight thundering above him. His eyes were blurry, and all he saw was the outline of Frieza and a warrior glowing yellow. "so you show up to save the day once again Kakarot? Vegeta said bitterly. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and he was shocked to find that the super saiyan was not Kakarot, but was Gohan. Vegeta's anger boiled over, the fact that Kakarot and his son had both become super saiyans before him was not acceptable. _Perhaps it is not my bloodline that is special after all, _vegeta thought sadly as he once again watched gods battle above him.

Piccolo felt nothing but pride as he stood up and watched Gohan battle the seemingly invincible Frieza. He could not believe that 3 years ago he was an undisciplined boy that barely even knew what a punch was. He had come so far, and was such a selfless fighter, fighting not for himself but to protect the ones he loves. "Go get him Gohan, you are one of the strongest warriors in the universe." Piccolo said with a genuine smile on his face.

Gohan and Frieza broke away after 10 minutes of nonstop fighting. Both of the warriors had wounds, but Gohan only had a few bruises and Frieza was bloodied and beaten, and his power level was dropping fast. Frieza growled like an animal, then said "You stupid inbred monkey! I refuse to lose to a child!" Gohan smirked and said "Frieza, we both know that I am superior to you, and your power is dropping, leave here now, I have no desire to kill anyone, even you Frieza". Frieza rose into the air with his index finger raised once again, and started forming another energy ball. Gohan could tell this one wasn't as powerful, and he would be able to swat it without a problem. Just before Frieza threw the ball, King Cold appeared behind him and chopped Frieza's head clean off of his body. Frieza's face had a look of shock as his head fell to the ground, and the energy that had built up dissipated.

King Cold smiled as he descended to the ground and prepared to stomp on Frieza's head. Frieza screamed out as King Cold's foot flattened his head and ended his life.

"Whats the matter wit you?! I had already beaten him, he was no threat to anyone!" Gohan said, still rational enough to care for life over his anger.

"its exactly as you say, he was beaten. He was no longer of any use to me anymore. You, however, super saiyan, are more powerful and skilled that he could ever be, and it is only you who could take his place as my heir" King Cold replied.

Gohan scowled, a rare sight on the otherwise peaceful saiyan's face. "I could never live like you, seeking pleasure over morality. I will never understand how people like you think. You think that power is the only thing that matters, which will eventually be your downfall".

"Oh spare me your idealistic rant. Do you think that Frieza would be mad at me if I had crushed your head? You so called hero's give people far too much credit. Someone with such misguided views could never be my heir, I guess I'll have to kill you and your pitiful friends"

Gohan appeared behind King Cold and threw his fist into the small of his back. Right before it connected, King Cold disappeared to Gohan's left and attempted to punch him in the face. Gohan blocked the hit with his forearm and responded with a sweeping kick, which King cold just barely jumped over. Their hands met and they pushed against each other, electricity crackling around their struggle. Gohan slowly gained the upper hand, and they eventually broke off.

Gohan, even after his fight with Frieza, was still stronger than king cold. King cold had a little more raw power than Frieza, but he ran out of power faster than Frieza because he didn't have the mechanical attachments.

King Cold chuckled and said "you know, my power is a lot different than my son. Frieza was born in the form that you know as his fourth form, which is the pinnicle of his power. This form is the dominant trait in our society, and he didn't get it from me, he got it from his mother. I was born with a recessive trait, And I was born in the form that you see now. This is similar to Frieza's second form, but it is far more powerful than his second form. I was not born with my true power, but I trained my entire childhood, and achieved the ultimate transformation. I was the first of my people to ever achieve a transformation beyond what I was born with, and I became king of my people, and eventually founded the world trade organization. See why I am the most feared being in the universe!"

King Cold yelled and his body was surrounded by purple energy. His armor peeled off, and in its place white armor like material grew out of his skin. His white armor had a shoulder piece similar to his armor, and there were spikes coming out of it. His chest was also covered in the white armor, and there was a blue crystal like material in the center of his chest. His legs were covered in white as well, except for his calves, which were still pink with lines on them. Finally, his head was the purple color of his skin, with a blue crystal on his head, and a face almost identical to his sons.

Gohan shook slightly as he sensed the power of King Cold. He knew that even his new found super saiyan powers were small in comparison to this monster. Hope was quickly being lost, until Gohan somehow sensed something other than the enormous power in front of him. He focused on it, and out in space, he sensed his father. Gohan got excited despite the situation. He just had to stall king cold until his dad arrived. He tried to stall for as long as possible.

"So, this is your true power, huh? I did not imagine someone this powerful could exist." King cold smirked, seeing through Gohan's trick. "Don't try to stall me boy, it just makes me even more excited to kill you." King Cold said, his voice slightly deeper due to the transformation. He rushed at Gohan, and threw a punch faster than Gohan could see. Gohan closed his eyes. The Punch was so powerful, that it would have killed Gohan. If it had hit him. There was a strange noise, followed by a large collision, and when Gohan opened his eyes, he saw his father holding King Cold's fist. King Cold pulled his fist away and backed up to size up his opponent.

"Dad! How did you just appear here?" Gohan asked excitedly. "I learned a new technique I space, its called instant transmission. I would have appeared sooner, but I was in stasis in the ship, and just woke up and sensed the battle". Goku was already powered up, and he was wearing a weird outfit the Gohan had never seen before. "I'm so proud of you Gohan, I can't believe that you are already a super saiyan, and it looks like you beat Frieza too!" Goku then turned towards king Cold with a more serious look on his face, and said "I would try to reason with you, but I have a feeling that that wouldn't do much good." King cold smiled. "ho ho, you must be that saiyan that defeated my son the first time. I will kill you for disrespecting my family!"

Goku and Gohan both powered up to their full power and stood side by side, prepared to battle King Cold. "Lets go Gohan!" Goku said, looking at his son. "right!" Gohan responded, as the father and son charged at the demon that threatened the Earth.

A/N hey, thanks for reading so far, I really hope you're enjoying it. Hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, or Dragon ball GT. This is for fan purposes only

A/N hey, this story has been fun to write. I hope that I get some reviews so I know how I'm doing and what to fix and what to keep doing. Thanks!

The two golden warriors rushed at king Cold, holding nothing back. Goku aimed high, and punched at King Cold's face, while Gohan threw a punch at his gut, both of the warriors coordinating their attacks perfectly. King Cold dodged Goku's attack and prepared to counter, but he did not have time to block Gohan's attack and he gasped for breath as the thundering blow to the gut winded him. Goku pressed the advantage and once again aimed for King Cold's face, this time landing a blow. He followed up with an uppercut that knocked him back, and Gohan launched forward and kicked him, rocketing him to the ground, forming a huge crater. King Cold stood up and wiped the blood dripping from his lip.

_Together, they may be a match even for my ultimate form. I will have to find a way to split them up, or else I may have problem on my hands._ King Cold thought. _The little one may be weaker, but he is still strong in his own right. I should try to get him out of the fight, at least temporarily, so that I can weaken the other._

Piccolo, the human warriors, and vegeta all stood in a group watching the momentary pause in the epic battle. "This is not good, I don't know what to do, and we can't just stand here! We have to help them!" Yamcha said, desperately trying to put his comparative weakness out of his mind. "Don't be foolish, it would only distract them. Do you sense that? There are a lot of power levels dropping in that city to the west. It's possible that one of their soldiers got away from our attention. Yamcha and Tien, you guys should go check out whats going on in that city and try to save as many lives as possible. Krillin, you go to Korin tower and get senzu beans, I have a feeling that we may need them. Vegeta, you and I should join the battle, I think that our power is enough to at least help our cause.

All of the humans nodded, and vegeta said "Although the fight against king Cold is not my fight, I will join just to show that I am still an elite Saiyan.

King Cold smiled as he formed a plan. He grabbed a handful of dirt and flew out of the ditch, towards the two super saiyans. He charged at them and ducked under Goku's punch, he blocked Gohan's kick too, and then he threw the dirt in Goku's face. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Goku yelled and put his hands on his face. King Cold took this time to attack Gohan full on. He attacked full speed, and Gohan had almost no time to act as he was riddled with punches and kicks. On the last hit, Gohan's hair turned black, and he fell out of the sky, covered in bruises and unconscious. King Cold smirked as he watched him fall.

Piccolo rushed forward and caught Gohan just before he hit the ground. King Cold was about to say something, when his head snapped up from a powerful uppercut by Vegeta. Vegeta poured his full power into his volley of attacks, and King Cold did not have a chance to dodge due to being caught off guard. Vegeta's power had increased slightly due to being partially healed from his beating by Frieza. At the end of the attack, King Cold looked up at Vegeta and smirked. He fired a Death Beam, and Vegeta looked in shock as it raced towards him.

All of a sudden the attack was struck away, and Goku stood in front of Vegeta looking angry. "Your fight is with me Cold, you got rid of Gohan, now it's just you and me." Goku was feeling pretty confident at this point. Cold had larger power than him normally, but he was damaged more than Goku was, so their powers were just about matched. Goku charged at King Cold, and attacked King Cold full force. King Cold was hit by every attack, and he was shot to the ground at the end of the attack, after a solid punch to his jaw.

When Tien and Yamcha arrived at the city, they we shocked to see a huge light green alien attacking it, destroying all of the buildings and smashing everything in sight. "What is that thing?! Tien asked as he saw the beast. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not friendly!" Tien nodded, and both of the warriors flew towards the beast. The beast saw them fly up to them and he said "wow, I'm surprised that anyone on this useless planet even knows how to fly! I assume you're here because you think that you can stop me?" The giant creature asked, chuckling as he talked. "Damn right we are! Who are you?" asked Yamcha. The creature smirked and said "Me? I am One of King Cold's best solders, Chamile." Tien smiled and said "oh, you sure do think highly of yourself don't you? Let's see how well you back it up!"

Tien rocketed forward and kicked the beast in the face, followed by a punch to the jaw and then a kick to the stomach. Chamile was in the huge crater he had created, and then he jumped up and started laughing. "You are tough, however this form is hardly the right one for combat, more for killing weakling humans." Chamile closed his eyes, and then he started to glow, and he changed into King Cold's first form. "How do you like this form?" He asked, smirking. "You're a shape shifter huh? Doesn't matter, your power is nowhere near King Cold's." Yamcha said smiling. "Hey Tien, rock paper scissors on who gets him?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah!" Tien responded. They played rock paper scissors as Chamile looked on incredulously. After a few rounds, Tien came out on top, and turned towards Chamile. In the Crane style, Tien hit Chamile once in the face, and he was knocked out cold. "huh…. I thought that he would last longer. Tien and Yamcha finished off Chamile, and they returned to the field of battle with King Cold.

King Cold once again picked himself off the ground and growled "don't get cocky monkey, you are not stronger than my ultimate form. I will kill you just like Frieza killed all of the others." Goku just scowled and prepared to fight. Meanwhile, Krillin arrived with the senzu beans and gave one to Gohan. Gohan got up. He looked up at King Cold, powered back into super Saiyan, and flew towards the action. King Cold was severely weakened from the blows he had received, and knew he could not survive fighting two super saiyans. While Goku was distracted, lasers fired from King Cold's eyes, and they pierced Goku's chest. Goku's eyes went wide, and he fell the ground and slipped out of super Saiyan. Gohan felt his world shatter as Goku hit the Earth. "How DARE you! I will kill you where you stand!" Gohan screamed as he powered up, and launched at King Cold. King Cold turned around, and before he had a chance to react, Gohan ripped through his stomach. He fell slowly to the ground and yelled, and then Gohan powered up his mentor's signature blast. "Masenko-Ha!" Gohan screamed, and King Cold's so called ultimate body was incinerated.

Gohan lowered to the ground and went out of super Saiyan, falling to the ground out of exhaustion. Goku, after being healed by the senzu bean, went over to his son and congratulated him. "Excellent job Gohan, I cannot believe the fighter that you have become!" Gohan smiled, got up, and hugged his dad. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" Goku smiled and said "I missed you too Gohan, I'm just happy to be home, I haven't tasted Chi Chi's cooking in ages!" Gohan smiled, happy that things seemed to finally be back to normal.

Tien and Yamcha returned, and all of Goku's friends gathered around him and riddled him with questions. The obvious question was asked by Yamcha. "So Goku, how did you escape Namek? From what king Kai said, it sounded like that explosion had you dead to rights." Goku then said "oh that's sure what it seemed like, but just before the explosion I found a Saiyan pod, and I jumped in that and hit launch, not concerned with the destination. I passed out soon after I was sure that I escaped, and when I woke up, I was on this planet with these strange looking creatures. They weren't very strong, and their food was terrible, but they had some pretty amazing techniques, like instant transmission." Everyone listened intently, and after more talk of adventures, the heroes decided to part ways.

"Hey Piccolo, do you want to train with me and Gohan? I'm sure that he would enjoy it". Piccolo smirked, and joked "I'm no super Saiyan, but I suppose that I can't leave that kid to have just you as a role model!"

As the three warriors turned to leave, Vegeta said "Hey Kakarot, you may be a super Saiyan now, but mark my words, I will become one as well, and I will defeat you and your brat and reclaim my rightful place as the ruler of the saiyans!" Goku smiled and said "I wouldn't want it any other way!" Vegeta growled and flew back towards Capsule Corporation, and Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo went to Goku's house.

Chi Chi just about had a heart attack when Goku walked through the door. "Hey Chi Ch-"Goku never finished, as he was practically tackled by Chi Chi at the door. "Goku, I swear if you ever leave for that long again, I'll kill you!" Goku smiled and returned her hug. After a few seconds, he said "Boy that smells good!" Chi Chi rolled her eyes at his predictability, and returned to cook the food. "Chi Chi, Piccolo and I are going to gong to train…" Goku said. "Ok, be back in a few hours!" Chi Chi replied. The Goku quickly said "ohandGohaniscomingtoobye!" and he grabbed Piccolo and Gohan and teleported away before his wife had a chance to respond. Chi Chi just growled and went back to cooking.

"Ok Gohan, now that you have surpassed your previous limits and become a super Saiyan, you can increase your base power even further than before. Because of this, for the next month, I want you to focus on increasing your base power, and not going super Saiyan during battle. I will be doing this also. Gohan nodded, and then he all of a sudden felt overwhelmingly heavy. He was now wearing a purple gi, and he could barely move. "You will be wearing these weighted clothes as well!" piccolo added on. Gohan sighed as he prepared to spar with his two mentors.

He felt very awkward at the beginning of the battle. He could tell that he was more powerful than before, and he could follow the movements of Piccolo and his father, but because of the tremendous weight, he could not get his body to move in time to block and counter the blows. As a result, he took many hits very quickly. After a brutal combo by Goku, he was elbowed in the head and fell to the ground, even faster than usual, because of his added weight.

_I hit him harder than I meant to there, I may have pushed too hard. _Goku thought

Just as Goku thought this, the ground shook, and he was shocked to see Gohan fire out of the ground and upper cut him. He backed away slightly, and smiled proudly before he was attacked from behind by Piccolo and put on the defensive. Soon Gohan followed suit and attacked Goku, and Goku was fighting a war on two fronts. After a few seconds of this, he slipped past Piccolo's guard and punched him in the gut, and then, just as quickly, blocked two punches from Gohan and smashed his fist into his face. Gohan flew back 10 feet, and then recovered, wiping blood from his mouth and smirking. He launched back at Goku and continued his assault.

Goku could not believe his son's tenacity, and by the end of the month, he was fighting at incredible speeds even with his training clothes. "Gohan, I think that you have grown beyond the need of training clothes, wouldn't you say?" Gohan smiled as he felt the weight lifted from his body. "We should take our weights off too, huh piccolo?" Piccolo smirked and nodded, and Gohan stood wide eyed as they both took off their weighted garments, each garment heavier than Gohan's entire set. "You guys were wearing weighted clothes too?!" Gohan said shocked. He groaned, realizing just how much more powerful they were than him in his base form. "Well, I guess that's what training is for!" Gohan said as he raced towards his father and aimed a knee for his face.

Vegeta took off in the Capsule Corp space ship, and growled as he thought of Kakarot and his half breed son. _I will surpass them _he thought as he increased the gravity of the chamber to 300. He tortured himself in the chamber for a week straight, ad increased all the way up to 500 in that short amount of time. After this, he started running low on provisions, and he stopped at a nearby planet.

He exited his ship and walked to the local marketplace. He walked around, and kept noticing the same scarred person looking at him. After he was sure that it was him that the man was looking at, Vegeta scowled and said "If you keep staring at me, my face will be the last thing you see!" The man had facial expressions of stone, and he replied "My apologies, Prince Vegeta, my name is Paragus, and I, like you, am a Saiyan. I was just making sure that it was really you.

A/N hey, I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said, please review and tell me what to keep doing and what to fix. I thought about Vegeta encountering Cooler in space, but that has been done too many times and it seemed a little too predictable. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N hello, I hope that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have ideas of where I am going with it, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them and i may incorporate it into my overall plan. Thanks

Vegeta was shocked, and then replied "You're a Saiyan? How did you survive the destruction of the planet?" Paragus smiled and said "explanations will be given in due time, come, meet my son, he is also a full blooded Saiyan." Vegeta thought for a moment, and then followed him, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The two Saiyans walked back to the makeshift home of Paragus and his son, and entered. "Prince Vegeta, this is my son Broly" Paragus said, with a smile on his face that seemed to turn menacing. Broly turned to him and said "Hello, I am Broly". Broly was relatively small with unruly black hair, and wore golden bands on his arm, waist and neck. "You asked earlier how we escaped the destruction of our home planet. Broly was born on the day of its destruction with a power level unheard of for an infant. Your father, being the coward he was, ordered us to be killed, fearing that he would become superior to him and the royal family. He attempted to kill us, but we survived, and Broly and I have been waiting for revenge ever since."

Vegeta listened to all of this, and then smirked and said "that power may have seemed large back then, but neither of you seem like fighters, and I can't wait to see how you plan on getting revenge." Paragus heard this and started laughing. Vegeta growled and then said "what do you think you are laughing at?" At this, Paragus pulled a controller out of his pocket and clicked a button. Vegeta looked over at Broly when he noticed that his power was rising quickly. Vegeta's eyes bulged when Broly was surrounded by golden light and his hair turned blue. Paragus pressed the button again, and Broly's power stopped rising. "There, that should be more the enough power to defeat the so called prince" Paragus said, his last word dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta growled, and his fist pierced through Paragus' chest. Paragus looked down, shocked, and then fell to the ground dead.

Broly looked at the events seemingly indifferent to the death of his father. He then said "I will make you beg for your life." Vegeta got into a fighting stance, and yelled "come on then! Ill show you why I am the prince of all saiyans!"

Broly rushed at Vegeta faster than he could see, and launched his fist into his stomach. Vegeta bent forward, gasping for air, and Broly appeared behind him and smashed him to the ground. Vegeta's face scraped against the ground, and it took him a few seconds to pick himself off the ground. He groaned as he got up, and then sped at Broly. He aimed at Broly's face, and next thing he knew, Broly kicked his feet and knocked him over, and then kneed him in the back on his way to the ground. Every time that Broly connected with Vegeta, he felt a lightning bolt of pain course through his entire body.

Vegeta was on the ground a lot longer this time. Broly walked up to him and picked him up by the head. "So this is the power of Saiyan royalty? What a shame, I thought that it would be a lot harder to break you." Broly winded back and then threw Vegeta into a wall. Broly charged a blast in his hand and prepared to fire.

_Maybe royalty really does mean nothing. Kakarot and his brat both surpassed me and became super Saiyans, and now this commoner is a super Saiyan too. I've have always told myself I am the most powerful warrior, but all my life I have lived in the shadow of a stronger warrior, first Frieza and now Kakarot. Everything that I've believed my entire life has been destroyed. I… I don't care anymore! I don't care! _

Vegeta screamed, and the blast growing in Broly's hand dissipated as he watched Vegeta scream, stand up, and become enveloped in a blinding light similar to his own. When Vegeta calmed down and was in his newly acquired super Saiyan form, Broly retorted "I see that you are a super Saiyan as well. Maybe you won't be so weak now…." Right as Broly finished talking, a fist connected to his jaw, and before the pain even had a chance to register, Vegeta a hit him in the gut multiple times. Finally, Vegeta kicked him in the side and sent him flying.

"You fool! You will regret messing with the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta screamed, once again surrounded by a bright light. His power seemed to shake the entire planet, and everyone nearby could feel the rage coming off of the Saiyan prince.

_Our power is just about equal, but he has better technique than me I have to find a way to get these stupid power restrictors off of my- _Broly's thoughts were cut off by vegeta's screaming.

"Prepare to die Broly! Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled. The entire sky seemed to turn blue as Vegeta's attacked rocketed towards the unprepared Broly. Broly barely had time to put his hands up, and it did not take long for the blast to overpower him. Broly screamed as the blast hit him full force.

Vegeta smirked, powered down, and flew back to the market to that he could finish collecting supplies and return to training.

Broly was in a huge crater in the ground, barely alive after Vegeta's blast. His power blocks were destroyed from the attack, and he groaned I the ground before losing consciousness, his final thought of destroying Vegeta.

_I have become a super saiyans as well, but I still have to train more before I can challenge Kakarot, because he has been a super Saiyan longer. _Vegeta thought as he returned to the gravity chamber, cranking it up to 350 as soon as he entered.

Piccolo and Gohan sparred as Goku was practicing perfecting his technique. Goku and Gohan had grown immensely since they started training 1 year ago, and Piccolo was also far more powerful than even Frieza had been when he attacked the Earth. Gohan had all but perfected his martial arts, and he could now maintain his super Saiyan transformation for more than an hour. Goku was attempting to teach Gohan the instant transmission, but he was having trouble mastering it. Even with all of the training, Gohan was still studying, and he was 3 grades ahead of normal children his age.

Gohan enjoyed training with his dad and Piccolo, but he still did not enjoy real fighting. He did not enjoy getting into the life or death situations that seemed to be drawn to him and his father.

Goku could not believe the power that his young son had, and did not understand how a warrior so young could be catching up to him and piccolo in terms of style and ability. He could not help but feel pride every time he watched Gohan fight.

Goku was stopped practicing suddenly when he felt a power come closer and closer to Earth. He focused on it and then said "is that Vegeta? He has gotten a lot more powerful!" Piccolo and Gohan stopped sparring and focused on the power as well. "His power is enormous. I wonder why he came back to Earth." Piccolo said

_I know why_ Goku thought_. He's here for me, just like he said. I wonder if he has ascended._

Vegeta landed the ship in the capsule Corp backyard and got out. Without a word to anyone, he took off in the direction of Goku's power.

_He has gotten a lot stronger as well this past year. No matter, I will destroy him, and reclaim my title of prince of the Saiyans!_

Vegeta neared the training ground of Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku, and Goku started stretching, preparing for the monumental battle before him. Vegeta landed with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Hello Kakarot, I'm sure you know why I'm here. I will reclaim my honor and reestablish my position as the strongest Saiyan in the universe!"

Goku smiled and said "I've been waiting for this day for a long time Vegeta, lets do this!" Goku launched at Vegeta and hit him with a blow to the face. Vegeta was thrown back by the punch, but when Goku chased after him, he vanished and appeared behind Goku, knocking him to the ground. Goku stood up and this time Vegeta was the one to charge forward. Vegeta punched Goku in the face twice and then attempted to uppercut him, but Goku moved fast and kneed Vegeta in the gut. He followed by 5 punches to the face, and then a kick, knocking him away and to the ground. Vegeta growled and once again charged at him. They both picked up the pace, each getting in and receiving blows.

Gohan watched awestruck. This was the first time that he had seen his father battle at full strength since they started training, and he couldn't believe the level he was at, even in his normal form. "Come on Gohan, let's continue training. They'll tire each other out eventually, and I don't think Vegeta is going for the kill this time anyway." Gohan nodded, and then slowly turned to continue training.

Vegeta and Goku broke away, both breathing slightly harder due to the effort. "Wow Vegeta, I've been training hard the past year, but now we are at about the same level!" Vegeta smirked and said "maybe at base we are at the same level, but I am the most powerful super Saiyan!" Vegeta then screamed and focused his energy. His power continued to rise, and eventually his body was surrounded by a yellow light and his eyes turned teal. Goku was shocked for a moment, then he smiled. "So you're a super Saiyan too now huh?" Vegeta laughed and then said "anything a third class warrior can do, I, as an elite, can do better." Goku smirked and powered up to super Saiyan as well.

"How about we settle this once and for all?!" Vegeta said as he launched himself at Goku. Vegeta put his fist out ready to punch Goku, but Goku caught his punch and attempted to once again knee him in the stomach. Vegeta was ready for this however, and he twisted out of the way and put his feet on Goku's stomach so that he could pull his fist from his hand. He succeeded and they went back to fighting, neither gaining a definitive advantage over the other.

When they broke apart again, they were both covered in bruises and much more tired than before. Both of them had smirks on their faces eyed each other, looking for a weakness. "You aren't as weak as I thought Kakarot, though you still aren't at the level of an elite!" Goku smiled and said "I haven't gone through a battle this intense since Frieza, I knew this day would be great." Goku raced at Vegeta again, and he swung at his face, he got him and followed with a fierce punch to the ribs. There was a cracking noise, and Vegeta gasped and then responded with a strike to Goku's side. Their battle raged on like this, and their powers were slowly declining, while their injuries were rising.

Gohan was distracted during his fight with Piccolo, sensing the battle between the two rivals.

_I can't believe that we are all super saiyans and yet they are still so much stronger than me! I will have to step up my training if I want to catch up and be able to help protect my friends!_

Gohan continued fighting with a new glint in his eye, determined to not be left behind.

Goku and Vegeta fought for hours, continuing to match each other blow for blow. They fell out of the super Saiyan transformation, and their speed was slowing down with each hit landed. Goku sluggishly swung his leg at Vegeta, and Vegeta, with equal sluggishness, caught his leg and tried to respond with a punch, which was also caught by Goku. They both were losing consciousness, and decided they had one attack left. They both put all of their remaining power in their fists, and both swung at the other. Neither had the power to block, and they were both hit full force and knocked out by the attacks.

Piccolo and Gohan stopped fighting and laughed at the two super warriors unconscious on the ground. They woke up a few hours later, still covered in blood and injuries.

"We may be even now Kakarot, but I will surpass you and prove my superiority" Vegeta said, shakily standing to his feet. Goku laughed and said "Yeah, but we should do this again sometime Vegeta, it's nice to fight full power"

Vegeta grunted and took off back towards Capsule Corp, which is where he had been staying since he arrived at earth. Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku stopped training for the day, and planned to meet up the next day.

At Capsule Corp

"Bulma, honey, what are you doing in here? You've been practically locked in your lab for the past month, what are you doing in here?" Bulma's mom queried. Bulma looked up with bags under her eyes. "I'm working on a project that has been on my mind a lot lately. If this works, I'll be remembered throughout history as the greatest genius ever!" Bulma said, her voice full of pride. "Ok sweetie, good for you" Her mom replied cheerful as always. Bulma went back to work, her mind racing, despite her lack of sleep.

A/N sorry for the wait, here's chapter 4. What could Bulma be building? More action next chapter, as we will be getting to the real action. I hope you guys liked the way that the Goku and Vegeta fight went. Again, please review so I know how I can improve. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N hello! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it. Tell me if I move too fast during fight scenes, because I am trying to refrain from that

Gohan was amazed by the power that he had obtained in the two years that he had trained with his father. He was immensely powerful in his base state, and he was immensely powerful in his super Saiyan state. He was working on being able to hold the super Saiyan state longer, but his small body seemed to have trouble holding it longer than he already could. Goku, meanwhile, was working on increasing his super Saiyan power with hardcore training.

Gohan noticed that in the past few months, Goku seemed off of his game. He trained, but it almost seemed like the harder he trained, the weaker he got. He fought hard to try to push past, but it just kept getting worse. Gohan and Goku were training one day, when Goku fell to the ground, clutching his chest. "Dad!" Gohan yelled, as he rushed over to his father. Gohan grabbed him and flew him back home to bed.

Goku had a look of pain etched on his face, and he kept clutching his chest. Chi Chi called Bulma and said "Bulma! Gather everyone and come here quick! He isn't doing well, and he wants to see his friends." Bulma sighed sadly, called everyone, and rushed to Goku's house.

"This isn't good, it's a heart virus that there is no cure for." Bulma said sadly. Everyone was quiet and sad as they looked at Goku in pain. Gohan was crying silently next to his father. "there's one thing that we could try, but it would be dangerous and if it went wrong, there is no guarantee that whoever does it would survive." Gohan looked up hopefully and a said excitedly "What?! Tell us what you mean!" Bulma put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. "This is the prototype to the project I have been working on for over a year. It has never been tested before. This, is a time machine. No cure for this disease exists today, but one most likely exists in the future. If anyone is willing to test this, it is possible that we can save Goku.

Gohan volunteered immediately, and Chi Chi protested. "Gohan! What are you thinking? You cannot go on an untested machine and go the future!" Gohan sighed and said "mom, I am one of the strongest warriors on Earth, and dad needs my help! He would do it for me, and I know that you want him better just as much as me!" Chi Chi was quiet for a moment, and then said "OK Gohan, I trust you.

When everything was decided, Bulma said "OK Gohan, if you're going, you'll have to go soon, because if he gets much worse, not even the medicine will help. Gohan nodded, and then said "OK, I have to get ready, and then I will be off." Gohan went upstairs to his room and grabbed an outfit identical to his father's except under the orange gi, he wore the blue spandex like outfit that was part of the Saiyan armor.

He walked back downstairs and out onto the front yard, along with everyone else. He walked up to Piccolo and said "Mr. Piccolo, thank you for everything that you did for me, I cannot express how much it means to me. If anything happens to me…. Please take care of my mom." Piccolo smiled and responded "You'll be fine kid, you're just like your father, and if I know anything, it's that everything works out for him." Gohan smiled and walked into the time machine, where Bulma explained some of the basic controls. After the brief explanation, she said "OK, I am going to send you 20 years into the future, because there is only enough fuel for one round trip, so we want to make sure there is a cure." Gohan nodded and Bulma continued "however long it takes for you to retrieve the cure, you need to return to one hour after you leave here, so we have time to save Goku". Gohan swallowed and waved to his friends "I will see you all soon! Don't worry, I will save dad!" Gohan pushed the button, the top of the time machine closed, and his friends slowly disappeared as the machine was surrounded by bright blue light. 

Gohan shielded his eyes as the time machine shook. The machine whirred and continued shaking for a few minutes. The machine beeped, and the blue light was slowly replaced by an image that was slowly becoming clearer.

When everything was clear, he surveyed his surroundings. He gasped when he saw that he was at his house in Mt. Paozu. He saw that the house was destroyed and was clearly disserted. He hopped out of the time machine, put it back into capsule form, and ran into the house. He looked around, and saw that everything was charred, as if it had been blown up. Gohan slowly walked around the house, looking at all of the destruction, tears slowly forming in his eyes. This was what he trained to prevent, and he was seeing it firsthand. He had to continue to remind himself that this was not his time. He walked up the stairs, and his head exploded as he saw his mother's lifeless form burned on the ground.

He exploded into tears and ran over to her. She was dressed just like his mother, and the only difference between this woman and his mother was that she had grey hair and her face had a little more wrinkles. He screamed and cried into his mother's lifeless body.

After what felt like hours, he stood, and picked his mother up. The sight would have been funny if not for the circumstances, as he was so small holding his mother's body. He brought her outside and blew a hole into the ground. He placed her in, filled the hole, and silently cried.

He looked to the left and saw a grave stone. He walked closer and saw that it was the grave of his father. At first, he started crying, feeling even worse as he saw his family dead, but he reminded himself why he was there, and he felt renewed vigor as he took off into the sky and looked for high powers, hoping that he knew some of them.

He felt a high power off in the distance, and he flew there as fast as he could. He felt the two powers start to drop, and he flew full speed towards the powers.

Trunks and Piccolo flew as fast as they could, feeling the power levels in the city dropping rapidly. Trunks felt a dropping feeling in his stomach as he approached the city, still feeling fear even after all these years of fighting androids. They arrived at the scene just as android 18 shot through the chest of a man. Piccolo and Gohan saw this and powered up as they screamed in rage.

When android 17 saw this, he laughed, saying "Oh look, it's you guys again. When will you two get tired of getting pummeled?" Android 18 laughed, and then said "yeah, maybe we should finish them off this time." 17 laughed and nodded.

Piccolo and Trunks finished powering up, and piccolo said "you take 18, ill get 17." Trunks looked at him and nodded. His golden aura flared around him, and he flew full speed at 18, screaming. She laughed, and dodged every single one of attacks. After a few minutes of dodging, she threw a powerful punch to his gut. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and she followed up with a long combo of strikes to his face. Piccolo was faring better against 17. They were about dead even ever since Piccolo and Kami fused, but his endurance was not as great as 17's. They fought for what felt like forever, but was actually just minutes, and when they broke apart, Piccolo had sustained slightly more injury than 17.

Piccolo and Trunks were standing side by side, and they were both breathing hard. Piccolo's mind was trying to form a plan on how he and Trunks can escape alive. Every situation that played out in his mind involved him sacrificing himself to save Trunks. He slowly came to terms with what he would have to do to save Trunks.

Piccolo leaned in towards trunks and said "Trunks, listen, I'm going to distract him, and I want you to run away as fast as you can." Trunks began to protest immediately, and Piccolo sternly said "Stop letting your emotions cloud your judgment! One of us must live to battle the androids, and you are younger and have more potential than me." Trunks nodded slowly, with a look of emptiness in his eyes. "Ok, when I give you the signal, I want you to fly away at full speed." Trunks nodded again, and Piccolo said "Listen you buckets of bolts! You may kill me today, but I've been down your path, and someone always will appear as the counter to your tyranny. I only wish I could see your faces when it happens."

Piccolo raised his right hand and started charging a blast. The power of the blast was evident to Trunks, who could sense energy. He turned to him and yelled now, as he fired the blast at the androids. Android 17 rushed forward and put his arm out, ready to intercept the blast. Android 17 had not expected Piccolo to put almost all of his power into the blast, and he was shocked when the blast connected.

When the smoke cleared, Trunks was gone, and Piccolo looked down at 17, who had an utterly shocked look on his face, and was looking at the stump where his left hand used to be. He growled like an animal, and screamed "You will pay for that!" Android 17 jumped up and charged at Piccolo, his fury evident in his usually cool blue eyes. Piccolo could see the fist coming at him, but he used so much power in his blast that he didn't have enough energy to move fast enough the block it. Piccolo could see the power that was behind the punch and knew that when it connected with him, he would die. Just as the attack was about to land, Piccolo saw an orange blur as 17 was knocked to the ground. His eyes were blurry from the battle earlier and his lack of power, and he said "Goku?" when he saw that he was saved by a warrior in orange. His eyes focused, and he was even more shocked to see Gohan standing there.

"Gohan? How are you here? And you're a kid!" Gohan smiled at his mentor of the future and said "Ill explain later, we need to get away from these things, if they were able to do so much damage to you, I don't stand a chance." Piccolo nodded, and they began flying away. Piccolo's lack of power meant that they could not move very fast, and soon, both of the androids appeared in front of them.

They both had lost the playfulness that they usually had. Android 17 growled, and said "I hope you two are ready to die!" Gohan realized the dire situation that they were in. He leaned over to Piccolo, and said "should I use to solar flare? I haven't mastered that one but it may do the trick" Piccolo shook his head solemnly and said "they already know that technique and it doesn't have an effect on them anymore" Gohan remembered the technique that he had developed during his training. He had never used it in a real battle before, but they were running out of options fast. He whispered to Piccolo "Mr. Piccolo, I developed a technique similar to the solar flare, but it disorients audition instead. I need to cover your ears." Piccolo complied, and Gohan put his arms out to his sides.

He yelled "Sonic Boom!" and clapped his hands together. Just as his hands hit each other, his formed a Ki ball in each one, and they hit each other, making a loud explosion. The androids put their hands on their ears and yelled, completely disoriented by the new attack that they had never encountered.

Seeing the success of the attack, Gohan gave Piccolo some of his energy, and they flew off, away from the androids. When the androids finally recovered, they searched for the two warriors, but could not find them. Their auditory systems were malfunctioning, and Android 17's arm was blown off, so they returned to Dr. Gero's lab to recover.

Gohan followed Piccolo to the lookout, where he sensed the power that he had sensed earlier. When they arrived, trunks eyes lit up with glee, ecstatic that Piccolo survived. Once Piccolo finished explaining to Trunks how they made it out of there alive, trunks said "So this is Gohan? How is that possible?! Gohan died in my arms 2 years ago, and he was older than me!" Gohan was shocked at this, and he explained to them where he came from and why he was there. They could not believe what he had said. When he finished explaining, Trunks told Gohan something truly shocking and curious. "I don't understand…. In our time, my mother built a time machine, but it did not work at all, so you never went to the future. It doesn't make sense that the past could change without being affected by an outside stimuli."

Gohan thought for a moment and said "so you're saying that for me to have come to the future, somehow something from the future affected my time?" Trunks slowly nodded and said "if I understand it correctly, then yes.

Gohan brushed the problem off to worry about later and said "so what happened here? What happened to my family and all of my friends?"

A/N hey! Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. If you see anything specific that you like or dislike about the story, feel free to tell me so I know what to fix. FutureTrunks98, I'm glad you like it! It's good to know that people are enjoying the story, because I am enjoying writing it. See you next time!


End file.
